


What if I'm in love with him? What then?

by heartofcards



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst then Fluff at the end, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Relationship, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofcards/pseuds/heartofcards
Summary: Thomas discovers that his and Newt’s relationship might be more than platonic, what happens now?
Relationships: Ben/Gally (Maze Runner), Chuck & Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	What if I'm in love with him? What then?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!! I'm still very new to this,, 
> 
> Enjoy!!

What-if’s,

Thomas’ life was full of them, especially after coming up into the maze

What if we’re being filmed? What if we’re being tricked? What if we’re stuck here forever?

**What if we** _**die** _ **here?**

And Thomas hated that, he hated what if’s, you never know what it could mean, he hated the uncertainty of it, 

Shortly after he came up into the maze, he hit it off with a small British boy named Newt, and he was full of what-if’s, and that scared him.

Thomas found himself asking lots of questions after arriving in the glade, most of them being what-if’s, and Newt would only answer them with if-so answers, such as

“maybe so's and i hope not’s”

Though he knew it was all in good fun, he couldn’t help the mount of anxiety that would build up in his stomach as a result of all the uncertainty.

After a while of spending practically half his days with the boy, he started to ask questions about him,What was his favorite color? What was his favorite food? Did he like to draw? What does he want to be when they get out of this place?

He wants answers, and Newt, despite being a private person, tried his best to answer all of them as best he could.

Thomas also discovered after a while that Newt was a more feeling than knowing type of person, which is probably why he was one for what-if’s.

But after spending practically every waking moment with the boy, he felt like he deserved to know? But how would he know? He didn’t remember any friends.

Thomas laid awake with questions, before getting up, sighing in defeat,

He slipped on his sneakers and pulled on a new shirt, heading to grab breakfast before starting his chores.

Finally reaching the others, he grabbed his food and squeezed in between Minho and Chuck, noticing how they were staring at Gally and Ben eating their breakfast together.

“What a bunch of sappy shanks, I’m telling you”,

“Really? I think it’s sweet.”

Thomas scrunched his nose in confusion at exchange,

“What d’ya mean?”

Minho laughed quietly, though Thomas couldn’t tell what was funny.

“They’re obviously dating, Greenie, happened last night.”

Thomas just looked more confused at that,

“They’re just eating breakfast together?”

Minho looked over at Thomas with a smirk on his face.

“Oh yea? They’re also holding hands idiot”

Thomas still didn’t understand, he and Newt held hands all the time, he loved how his slender hands fit exactly into his like two puzzle pieces and he loved his golden brown eyes and his pretty h-

_**Woah** _

Where did that come from?

But they weren’t together? They were just friends right?

**Right?**

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be multiple chapters so stay tuned!
> 
> Stay Safe and have a wonderful Valentines Day everyone!!!
> 
> xx


End file.
